Everything Evil
by ThyCrimsonPirate
Summary: Robin's elusive relationship with another on the team has caused Cyborg alot of stress. So much stress, that it is filling him up with anger, turning him into a violent monster. Rated for adult language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**-Everything Evil-**

**1: Out of Place**

The perturbing little light on Cyborg's right arm signaled that his batteries were running low and that he should heave his feet towards his room to prepare to recharge himself. He sluggishly walked to his computer and fired up the machine, producing many 'beeps' and 'boops' in the process. With a few strokes from his fingers onto the keyboard, he drew up a cable and connected it to his forearm. The electrical waves coursed through the cable and into the artificial parts of his anatomy. The feeling left him to bathe in the moment of relaxation, a nice reward for disposing one of the Titan's common adversaries. Just as he was soaking in the soothingness of the atmosphere, he heard a knock or two from his door. Only slightly annoyed by the disturbance, he decided to see who was there.

"Y'all can come in." Cyborg answered, sounding mellow but heard. A few seconds later the door slid open and in walked the boy wonder himself with a noticeable smile.

"Hey Cy, you did great out there taking down Plasmus. You did it before any of us could." Robin said contently.

_ Taking out all that built up stress on that slime ass probably was a good idea…_

Cyborg chuckled, rubbing his head bashfully. "Aw, it was nothin' man, really. Just don't expect anything less from the strongest guy here in this side of Jump City!"

Robin laughed in response. "Heh, well any way dinner is going to be ready in a half hour, so just take time to relax."

_ That's what I was trying to do until you came…_

"Yeah, alright. Give me a holler when dinner is done." Robin nodded and turned on his heel out of Cyborg's room.

The door slid shut, giving Cyborg the opportunity to lightly sigh in to himself. He laid back down, which soothed his sore muscles and made him feel quite comfortable. His clock read 4:52 P.M.; the red digits stared blankly back at Cyborg's tiring gaze. He failed to keep his eyes open any longer, and his eyelids then set like the afternoon sun.

It only seemed a few moments had passed when he woke up abruptly to the sound of his phone ringing in the now darkened corners of his room. Safely detaching the cable from himself, he went about his room in search of the misplaced object. Every repetitive ring was followed by one of Cyborg's profaned remarks, whose words only seemed to be scolding him for mislaying the phone in the first place.

"Ah! Why am I always losing stuff like this, shit."

His nerves twitched with agitation and he began to search the room more violently, tossing many things around and about the floor. Among the mess he created, Cyborg finally spotted the device underneath various mechanical and medical manuals. He threw the hefty books aside, but to much of his dismay, the phone had already stopped ringing. Cyborg grumbled at this, balling up his fist and then plunging it into the floor. He brought himself up to his feet and then checked the caller ID to see who was trying to reach him. He scrolled down the menu and found her name across the screen.

_ Karren…_

Cyborg hastily dialed Bumble Bee's number, eagerly waiting to hear voice. Her phone rang for some time, but to his pleasure, her sweet voice answered him.

"Hello?"

"Wha'sup, Bee," Cyborg's voice was filled with joy. "Were you tryin' to call me a few seconds ago?"

"Vic'! Yeah, I did and I called earlier too. I was wondering if you and I could do somethin' this evening, but…"

Cyborg was left hanging off the cliff of her words. "But? But what?" There was a slight pause, and then he heard her giggle on the other side.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit late to do anything?"

"Of course not, it's only..." Then, Cyborg turned his head towards his clock, taking a good glance.

"… 10:48!" Cyborg's anger began to rise again. "I was asleep for _that_ long?"

"So, you were asleep. I sort of figured that was the case." Bumble Bee sighed.

_ Robin, you were supposed to wake me up. Thanks a lot, bastard._

"Vic'? You there honey?"

Cyborg snapped out of his angry thoughts and then quickly returned to the conversation with Bumble Bee.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just didn't realize what time it was. If you don't mind, would ya like to do somethin' tomorrow?

"Alright, just make sure you're awake by then."

Cyborg chuckled lightly. "Heh, I will. I'll see you then."

With that, they both said their loving goodbyes and then after, Cyborg placed the digital phone back on its recharger, where it is suppose to be. The bionic man walked out of his room and into the hall way, in hopes to find somebody awake so that he could wring out an explanation on why nobody woke him up for supper. But everything in the tower was pitch black, giving him the hint that probably everybody was asleep.

Suddenly when Cyborg calmly strolled in the direction to the main room, he saw a figure lingering among the shadows further up the hall. With no sign of extreme caution, Cyborg walked just a bit faster to where he thought he saw the figure. He stopped then, finding nobody in sight. He looked around and to his surprise; he found himself in front Raven's room. Cyborg shrugged and thought nothing of it. He walked to the end of the hall and the door slide open, welcoming him to the main room of the tower.

As he came closer to the couch, he become aware of a faint light that illuminated a small area around one end. Cyborg came nearer and peered over the couch to find Beast Boy playing his GSP (Game Station Portable).

"Hey BB, what're you doin' up so late?"

Cyborg's sudden appearance startled the changeling, almost falling off the end of the couch.

"Ah, Cyborg! You made me lose, and I almost defeated the super-mega-awesome-monkey overlord too!"

Cyborg expressed amusement at the sight of his green little friend's disappointment.

"You know BB, y'all didn't wake me up for dinner. What was up with that?" His voice had a hint of demand in it.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Yeah, about that, when you fell asleep, Overload was causing some trouble when it broke out from its containment. I asked Robin if I should wake you but he said you needed your rest. He said he's sorry if you missed dinner. But Starfire did save your plate in the fridge when we got back."

_ I know you're the leader, but don't you ever make my own decisions for me again…_

"I see. I gotta thank Star later." Cyborg masked his furious thoughts with a fake humble tone. Of course, Beast Boy was too preoccupied with his game to see through it.

Cyborg then walked over to the fridge and searched its contents. He found a plate childishly wrapped in plastic food wrap that had scribbled onto it 'Cyborg'. Stretching a small smile on his face, he undid the plastic wrap and started eating away. About half way through his meal, the alarm sounded and Cyborg couldn't have been more irritated.

Beast Boy jolted up from where he laid on the couch as the doors slid open to greet Starfire and Raven to the main room. Cyborg dropped his plate on the kitchen counter and raced towards the mainframe to view the circumstances of the alert. A few minutes later, Robin emerged from the ominous hallway looking a bit ruffled than usual.

"Cyborg, what's our status?" The boy wonder said while slightly adjusting his utility belt.

The bionic man's eyes ran across the screen. "It looks like its Overload again, killed off some police officers and is making its way to the outskirts of Jump City towards a few suburban neighborhoods."

"Titans, we have to put him in his place for good! Let's go!" Robin commanded his friends.

They all dashed off except for Cyborg who slowly lingered behind them all.

Robin looked back and spotted Cyborg keeping distance away from the team.

"Cyborg, c'mon, we can't waste any time!"

Cyborg just stared narrow eyed back at Robin, casting an unfriendly glare at him unusual for him to do. Robin picked up on the tension between them, and felt uncomfortable.

"Look, Cy, if this is about dinner-" Robin was then cut off by Cyborg's sharp words.

"Nah, BB already told me."

"Well, we can chat later but we have to hurry or else Overload will reach innocent people's homes, c'mon!"

With that said, Robin flung his cap and hurried off with rest of the Titans. Cyborg had to put his issues aside and put his priorities as a hero first. He rushed to his friends.

_ I not dumb like every body else, I can see through you bird boy. I'm onto you._

_

* * *

_

**_A/n: As you all can see, Cyborg is trying to hide this anger inside of him. He knows that Robin is involved in a relationship with one of the others. Normally he would let is pass because he is currently with Bumble Bee but he can see that it is affecting the team, that it is affecting him. And it is going to keep affecting him, causing Cyborg to become something that he isn't; you'll see what I mean. I'm only shooting for 3or 4 chapters. Also, this story will lead up to my 'yet to be written story' called "Demise of the Titans". The name says it all folks. Any way, hopefully this first chapter didn't suck, but I'll let you, the reader, to be the judge of that._**

_**-ThyCrimsonPirate**_


	2. Monster

**Disclaim: ThyCrimsonPirate does not own the Teen Titans or anything associated with DC Comics or CT Network.**

**

* * *

**

**-Everything Evil-**

**2: Monster**

The shriek of the R-Cycle thundered down the streets of Jump City, followed the fast cruising of the T-Car. The Titans got word that Overload was being controlled by their rather nerdy foe the Control Freak. Though Control Freak's intentions were not clear, what was clear was that he was using Overload to harm many of the city's citizens. The heroes knew it was up to them to stop his madness. The two vehicles raced towards the direction in which the villains were spotted, which led them to the outskirts of Jump City inside a few suburban neighborhoods.

Upon entering the cluster of houses, the young heroes noticed the houses that were completely annihilated, with the bodies of those who lived in them strewn about the ground. Their flesh was burnt and scalded, giving the Titans a hint that they were killed either by severe electroshock, or died from the fires in the houses caused by Overload. In short, it looked like hell. Starfire was the first to gasp at the horrid sight in the passenger seat of the T-Car, while Beast Boy turned his head away in a grimace, and Raven just kept her eye out for the two villains.

Robin revved the R-Cycle and darted further down the avenue. Cyborg floored the T-Car in hopes to catch up to Robin causing everybody in the car to jerk in their seats.

"Geez, easy on the peddle Cy!" Beast Boy croaked, fixing the seat belt that threatened to strangle him.

Cyborg ignored his green friend and kept his eyes on the road. Beast Boy just huffed in his seat.

Robin passed rows and rows of obliterated homes, and with each one he saw, the Boy Wonder grew more eager to get his hands on the villains. Just then, beyond a couple of buildings, he saw a gigantic Overload, and Control Freak who mounted himself on top the electrical behemoth. The geeky madman had a device that resembled that of a ray gun, and had it connected to Overload, which he started to fire on unsuspecting homes and police cars.

The young hero sped up, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He drove straight towards the criminals, and readied for combat.

Smoke from the fires of the devastated houses polluted the night air, and the stench of burning carcasses accompanied.

* * *

Cyborg, who had already lost sight of Robin, rushed to find where he might have gone. Driving down past a couple of stop signs, the team spotted Robin's R-Cycle crashed through a window of a razed household. The T-Car came to a screeching halt, sliding across the asphalt and hitting the side of the sidewalk.

Everybody hurried out of the vehicle to investigate Robin's wrecked bike. As they all got closer, Beast Boy transformed into a blood hound, hoping he could pick up a scent of Robin anywhere nearby. While Raven and Starfire flew above, searching for Robin and Control Freak.

Cyborg entered the home; not using the door, for the front part of the house had collapsed. He looked around the home, noticing the corpse of a person clutching onto their phone, as if they were going to call the police at the moment they going to die. The metallic man shook his head mournfully and continued his search. Almost everything inside the house was charred black, including those who were inside the home.

"_Why in hell would anyone do this?" _Cyborg thought angrily.

"_And where the fck is Robin!"_

His inner angry musings burdened him further until he saw a picture framed somewhere near the kitchen wall untainted by Control Freak's insane rampage. The picture portrayed a pose of a happy, unified family. There was a father, a mother, a young daughter, and an older son. All of which were smiling. He paused to stare at the photograph, comparing his past to this picture in front of him. They seemed so different. Of course they were, this family was normal and he was not. Cyborg glanced at his robotic appendages, and uttered a soft curse.

_Why do I live like this?_

"Hey Cyborg, we found'em, we found Robin!" Beast Boy shouted.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Cyborg made his way out of the structure and into the backyard, where everyone seemed to be. BB, Raven and Starfire were huddled together around what Cyborg assumed to be Robin. As he got closer, he could hear Starfire sobbing furiously, and when he finally saw his leader, he was impaled with his own bo-staff with a sharp broken end protruding out from his chest.

Cyborg was speechless. The sight of Robin dying just did not seem real. His blood seeped into the soil beneath him, and on to Starfire's lap as she propped him up. Raven held his hand, which was almost as pale as she was. Beast Boy sat on the ground, tears flowing down his face, but not a whimper was heard from his mouth. Cyborg couldn't contain himself any longer. The grief and anger he felt was too much for himself to bare.

_If you just had waited for us Robin… This would not have happened!_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cyborg screamed 'till his throat felt hoarse. "Where's that fucking bastard!"

Everybody gave him grave looks, unsure, and hurt stares. Robin clearly did not defeat Control Freak or Overload, and if he did, they could not be far.

"Damnit, Rae," He addressed Raven, "Contact the League, tell them Robin is severely injured and we need there support now!"

Seeing as how that was there only option, as much as everybody disliked it, Raven obeyed and took out her T-Communicator to reach the Justice League. Cyborg did not stick around for too long, as he ran in search for the two villains that harmed Robin. He ran hastily down the street where he could make out shriek marks on the road made by the R-Cycle. There were also huge holes in the pavement where Control Freak must have started blasting at Robin. Then, there was a massive area where the ground was scorched dark, where he could make out where the rubble of a house had fallen into a pile, like something was smashed inside it and made it crumble.

He ran too where he saw this view, and become aware of a hand extending out from the bottom of the rubble. Instantly, Cyborg pulled the hand out with all his might, revealing that it indeed did belong to the Control Freak who was knocked out cold. He was filled with anger, and grasped the criminal by his neck, which he responded to by gaining back some of his consciousness.

"Gah, a-ack," gagged the villain in Cyborg's hold, "l-let go of me!"

"No." He said coldly. "You're going to pay for what you did."

He dragged the man by his neck, gripping him tightly, and then drove his head into the sidewalk. The contents of his skull leaked onto the street, with his legs sticking up into the air. Cyborg staggered back to where the rest of the Titans resided, in the back yard of the house. But when he arrived, only Beast Boy stood alone in the torn lawn, and he was staring off into nothingness.

"They left not too long ago." Beast Boy said, with the tone of his voice suddenly solemn and soft.

"Did the others go with them?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yeah."

Both of the young men stayed there for a while in silence, none of them wanting to speak. Then Cyborg turned his back, in which Beast Boy noticed, and repeated his movement. The two walked back to the T-Car, got in, and drove away. As they left the horrible scene, they past a dozen police cars and ambulances en route towards the damned neighborhood. Beast Boy fiddled with his fingers, confusion and despair written over face.

"Vic," Beast Boy said staring down at his lap, "What will happen to us now?"

At first, Cyborg was reluctant to answer BB's question. He did not want to think about the Titans right now or Robin or about anyone in particular. Everything was going downhill, whether they chose to believe it or not, it was the truth.

_And the truth hurts._

"I don't know Gar." Cyborg spoke truthfully; he didn't really know what was going happen.

"But what I do know Gar," he continued; Beast Boy leaned in intently, "this is going to change this team forever."

**

* * *

**

**A/n: There you have it. Have any questions or suggestions, feel free to contact me or review and put your thoughts there. The third and final chapter will arrive in a few days.**

**-ThyCrimsonPirate**


End file.
